Backing up data is important for a number of reasons. Backing up data helps organizations to recover from disasters, security breaches, accidental data loss, and so forth. A large enterprise may include hundreds or even thousands of clients to backup. The process of configuring, maintaining, and updating backup configurations in such a large backup system is very laborious and time-consuming.
For example, there can be changes to the clients, the network, or both that happen on a weekly or even a daily-basis. Communicating these changes to the backup administrator is often haphazard. Further, even in cases where such changes are communicated to the backup administrator, the sheer number of changes to account for presents a very daunting task. The result is that in many cases these changes are not incorporated into the next backup or the changes are not properly propagated throughout the backup system. This leads to instances of data not being backed up and problems with recovery.
Thus, there is a need to provide systems and techniques for automating the discovery of changes and the process of updating the backup configuration information based on those changes.